For a given input value $x$, the function $g$ outputs a value $y$ to satisfy the following equation. $-4x-6=-5y+2$ Write a formula for $g(x)$ in terms of $x$. $g(x)=$
$g(x)$ expresses $y$ as a function of $x$. To arrive at a correct formula, all we have to do is solve the equation for $y$. $ \begin{aligned}-4x-6&=-5y+2\\\\ 5y&=4x+8\\\\ y&=\dfrac{4x}{5}+\dfrac{8}{5}\end{aligned}$ Therefore, this formula expresses $y$ as a function of $x$ : $ g(x)=\dfrac{4}{5}x+\dfrac{8}{5}$